


Show Me

by Raiya



Category: Secret Forest, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, bj, tension relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Dong-jae never thought that he would find Si-mok in front of his flat but there he was, looking as miserable as Dong-jae felt. His shirt was not closed completely, hair messy, and jacket slightly ajar.Seems like some things faced him after all.Good, Dong-jae often enough was just a few breaths from checking if there was a little metal door somewhere on the other that could be opened to check if his wires were still functioning.Where Dong-jae suddenly finds himself showing Si-mok how to kiss.
Relationships: Hwang Simok / Seo Dongjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just crave them.
> 
> This is for everyone loving them just as much <3
> 
> I wrote that mostly half-asleep in the middle of the night while on the side editing my longer story with them.

Dong-jae never thought that he would find Si-mok in front of his flat but there he was, looking as miserable as Dong-jae felt. His shirt was not closed completely, hair messy, and jacket slightly ajar.  
Seems like some things faced him after all.  
Good, Dong-jae often enough was just a few breaths from checking if there was a little metal door somewhere on the other that could be opened to check if his wires were still functioning.

„How is your back?“

„My back?“

Dong-jae blinked confused at Si-mok, his question -just like him showing up quite late actually- something he was not prepared for.

„There I thought you would be here to pick me up and lock me away but you ask for my back instead.“

„Young Il-jae might be an older man but the hit looked painful.“

Si-mok simply explained, not mentioning anything about the possibility of him putting Dong-jae behind bars.

„Is that why you came here? To check my back?“

„Did anyone else check it?“

Dong-jae worried his lip, and swallowed down the annoyance about that question but even more the answer to it.

„I could have let my wife check it, but-.“

He stopped talking when he saw Si-mok’s neutral, waiting gaze. He would not let Si-mok know about him and his wife not even living in the same flat during the week and only doing so on the weekends because of their son.

„No, no one checked my back.“

„Let me do it.“

„Why?“

„You got hurt because you had to pretend to be loyal to Lee Chang-Jun so you can keep spying on him for me. I should make up for that. I failed already with-.“

Si-mok stopped talking mid-sentence and Dong-jae realizing where all of this came from. He swallowed down his explanation that it had nothing to do with Si-mok but with Chang-Jun being his mentor for years.

„Come in.“

Dong-jae let the other inside and closed the door. Si-mok was walking into his flat as if he had been there before, walking right into the living room.  
Dong-jae put his hands in his pockets and looked at him. He had just arrived home a half hour ago and all he had wanted to do was take a shower and fall into bed.

„I was about to take a shower, can you wait?“

„Yes.“

Si-mok sat down on his couch and Dong-jae tried to shake off the strange feeling of having him in his flat.

_Will he use the chance and look through my stuff?_

Not that he would find anything here.

Dong-jae quickly showered and tried to see his back in the mirror, he accidentally touched the hurt spot by doing so and cursed a little too loud.  
Touching it reminded him that it did hurt like a bitch.  
With everything he had to worry about, Dong-jae completely had forgotten about it and the pain had just been something dull in the back.

Trying to ignore the pulsating pain he still felt from the touch, he wrapped a towel around his hips and left the bathroom. When he ran into Si-mok right after opening the door he almost got a heart attack.

„Si-mok! What are yo- Why are you in my bedroom?“

„I heard you scream and thought you need help.“

„That was nothing I ju-.“

Dong-jae stopped himself and furrowed his brows at the other. 

_Did Si-mok worry about me?_  
He did look like he wanted to check on him if he was looking to find any evidence he would not have stood right in front of the bathroom door.

„I touched the sore spot accidentally.“ 

He finished a little awkwardly. They were still standing close enough that Si-mok had to tilt his head upwards to look at him.  
Not surprisingly, the other was unfazed by their closeness but Dong-jae was not emotionally cold like him, and when he felt Si-mok’s breath against his wet skin an exciting shudder ran through his body.  
Thoughts of how Si-mok would be as a lover crossed his mind and he was questioning his own sanity for it. 

_Awkward, it would be awkward, nothing else._

Dong-jae cleared his throat and walked past Si-mok.

„Can you wait for me in the living room? I want to put some pants on.“

„Yes.“

Si-mok nodded and lowered his gaze. Dong-jae quickly grabbed the towel over his crotch, when the other’s eyes brushed over his body quickly. He watched Si-mok leave and let out the breath he was holding.

Cursing, he walked over to his closet and grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find. Quickly he slipped into the pair of jeans, not bothering with putting anything underneath, and walked to Si-mok to get this over with and the other out of his flat. 

His presence made Dong-jae too restless.

„I have nothing here to treat it with so you won’t be able to do anything but take a quick look.“

„I got something.“

Si-mok held up a little bag he had brought with himself and Dong-jae was speechless for a moment. 

_Is Si-mok sick? Is he losing his mind over what happened? Is he a robot and all of his robot fuses blew through?_

Dong-jae analyzed him closely, except for his hair and clothes, he still looked like always, wearing a mostly expressionless gaze. His eyes lingered at the open upper buttons of the other's shirt and he remembered him showing up at the funeral again.

Si-mok got so angry, making a scene at the funeral hall. Alone how he had shown up there, looking unlike himself, shirt not fully buttoned up like and tie loose with his hair not combed back properly but a mess. 

Dong-jae had heard the rumors about Si-mok and Eun-soo but for him they were ridiculous. It was Si-mok they were talking about and no way he would not have noticed the change in Eun-soo’s behavior that would have caused. She was head over heels for Si-mok after all, which was strange enough why would a sweet girl like her fall for a human robot like Si-mok.

_Maybe because he was true to his word and honest, not once accepting any bribe._

_Unlike me._

Dong-jae groaned with his thoughts and Si-mok looked at him confused, he brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

„I just remembered something.“  
Mumbling he walked over to Si-mok who moved over to give him some space on the couch.

Dong-jae turned away from Si-mok, and waited for the other to start with whatever he planned on doing.

When Si-mok’s fingertips carefully touched his skin, Dong-jae was surprised at how warm they were, somehow he had been convinced they would be ice cold. _Like metal._  
He had to suppress a shudder when the other brushed lightly along the irritated line the cane had left.

„I noticed that you don’t like being touched much, why are you doing this? You must hate it.“

Dong-jae started to brabble, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

„I don’t, it if people do it without asking. I don’t hate it, generally.“

That was interesting, Dong-jae always thought differently.  
Admittedly, his opinion about the other had not been the best most of the eight years they had worked together. Si-mok just seemed very odd from the beginning and he never respected any unwritten social rules. He seemed rude from the beginning.  
Dong-jae still remembered meeting him the first time, he was a senior to him and Si-mok did not show the appropriate respect.  
He worked very well from the beginning, too well and even bothered Dong-jae once about his methods - he had been right but that was not the point, a junior reprimanding his senior was just wrong.

But the last months had shown Dong-jae that Si-mok was someone he had underestimated.  
And that, concerning work, he was better than all of them.  
Never before had he had such a hard time digging up negative intel about someone. The things that he found after a lot of digging, with him being violent sounded promising at first until even then people were turning it into something positive.

Dong-jae snapped out of his thoughts when something cold suddenly touched his back. He jerked away and turned around to Si-mok. Grabbing Si-mok’s wrist he looked at him, pulse beating quickly with adrenaline only to see white cream on the other’s fingers.

„It was cold.“

Dong-jae mumbled dumbfoundedly. 

Si-mok raised his eyebrows at him, and Dong-jae let go of his wrist and turned around again, biting his lip. 

„Can I continue?“

He only nodded at Si-mok’s question and braced himself to feel the cold again.  
It was a little better now, and against the burning skin, where the cane hit him it the low temperature felt like a relief.  
Si-mok was very carefully spreading the lotion on his back, his touch so light, it was a stark contrast to how rough he seemed when he was on a case.  
Intimidating witnesses if he was sure they were lying, cleaning out his colleagues' offices and taking them out without hesitation.

Despite all that, his touch was so sweet, Dong-jae craved more the moment it stopped. 

„It should get better soon.“

„Thank you.“

Dong-jae whispered and thought of something to say, anything to keep Si-mok, who was already packing the cream back into the bag, from leaving. He thought about Eun-soo but Si-mok seemed so unusually worked up at the funeral hall, he did not want to make him upset again. And if he was honest he did not really want to talk about her now either.

He just wanted Si-mok's presence around a little longer.  
Si-mok moved, ready to get up and Dong-jae panicked and quickly turned around, stopping the other with his hand on his arm.

„Have you ever kissed someone?“

He blurted out, not even understanding himself where that thought came from. Si-mok looked at him, expression unreadable.

„No.“

„Do you want to?“

That question actually changed his expression and Si-mok furrowed his brows confused.

„With you?“

Dong-jae nodded, grabbing Si-mok’s arm a little tighter with how nervous he suddenly was.

„Is this a try to get yourself a good deal?“

„No, it has nothing to do with the case. It’s just me offering you some help. You’re always so stiff, you could need it.“ He placed his second on Si-mok’s arm too, encouraged by the fact that the other was not moving away. „Come on Si-mok, don’t you want to know how it feels?“

He was trying desperately to convince the other because even though it was unplanned, Dong-jae really wanted to kiss Si-mok now. He was curious how it would feel, if his lips were soft and just as warm as his hands.

„Is this a trap? Were you asked to trick me?“

„No Si-mok. It’s just me wanting to help you out. What good would it do me to kiss you and then tell other people about it? I would hurt myself more than you. Don’t you feel like we’ve developed some kind of friendship? And can’t you use some distraction too after all that happened? Why did you come here in the first place? Why would you about-“

„Fine.“

Si-mok interrupted Dong-jae and the word made his heartbeat quicken.

„Fine? I can kiss you?“

„Yes.“

Dong-jae stared at Si-mok, frozen because just this morning he was so far from kissing Si-mok as the earth was from the sun but he felt like he needed Si-mok's lips on his now like the earth needed sun rays.

Hesitantly, not to irritate Si-mok he leaned forward, eyes not leaving the other’s until he was too close and his vision blurred. He glanced down at Si-mok’s lips and parted his own, licking over them, suddenly worrying if they were too dry. 

Si-mok’s breath hit them, and Dong-jae shivered softly. He closed his eyes, holding his breath, tilted his head, and closed the last gap.  
Si-mok's lips were indeed warm, and so so soft.  
How could the lips of a man like him feel this good?

„Just mirror what I do.“  
Dong-jae spoke against Si-mok’s lips, brushed his hand up to his arm and into his neck, and pressed his lips against his with a little more force.  
To his surprise, Si-mok followed his instructions and kissed him back, not even hesitantly but eager enough for Dong-jae to forget himself and open his mouth to lick over Si-mok’s lower lip.

A shock of excitement ran through his body and his grip on Si-mok’s neck tightened when the other’s tongue met his.  
Though his euphoria was instantly killed when he realized the tast of alcohol on Si-mok’s tongue.

Dong-jae broke the kiss and moved back, Si-mok followed him, and he had to force himself to not kiss him simply for the fact that he seemed to enjoy it.

„Si-mok, are you drunk?“

Si-mok opened his eyes and looked at him, they seemed very clear to Dong-jae but he never saw him drink before and there was clearly the taste of alcohol. 

„I drank a bottle of Soju, but I’m not unaware of what I’m doing.“

„Are you sure?“

Si-mok gave him an expression that could be described as annoyance.

„You’re not drunk?“

Dong-jae asked again, just wanting to make sure because if he continued there was a possibility it would lead to more.

„No, I’m not.“

„And if completely sober you would be fine with this too?“

„Yes.“

Dong-jae decided that he believed him. Si-mok never did anything he was not comfortable with anyway, a bottle of Soju would not change that.  
A little hesitantly he leaned in, once their lips met again, his hesitation was gone though.  
He pulled Si-mok closer with a hand in his neck and used the other to guide Si-mok’s hand to his waist.  
His warm palm felt hot on his skin now, and he sighed into Si-mok’s mouth when the other pulled him a little closer.

All the responses he got from Si-mok made him burn even hotter with desire. 

Dong-jae pushed Si-mok onto his couch with a hand against his chest, he opened a few more of his shirt buttons and brushed underneath it, over his chest while he straddled his lap.  
Si-mok on his couch, looking up at him with parted, swollen lips and his hair a total mess was hot. Dong-jae could very much admit that, as well as the fact that he wanted to have him underneath himself like this while he was riding him.

He lay down on Si-mok so he was half on him and could still open the rest of his buttons, and kissed him again. Moaning into his mouth while he was rubbing his groan against Si-mok’s hip.

„Touch me. Brush your hands over my body, in my pants, wherever you want, just touch me Si-mok.“

Dong-jae begged wantonly against the Si-mok's lips and took them again, diving his tongue into his mouth, tasting more of the Soju on the others. Blindly, Dong-jae pushed Si-mok’s shirt aside brushed over Si-mok’s chest, his stomach.

He shuddered when Si-mok finally touched him too, his hands caressing over his back, following his shoulder blades, his rips, and along his spine.

The movement was more exploring, not someone holding him desperately because he wanted to fuck him but this was Si-mok, a few minutes back he had just imagined him lying there like a lifeless doll. 

Si-mok’s hands slid underneath the waistband of his jeans and Dong-jae pushed his hips forward, moaning. He sucked on Si-mok’s lower lip and leaned back to look at him.

Dong-jae brushed his fingertips along the waistband of Si-mok’s pants with a questioning gaze.

„Can I touch you?“

„You are already touching me.“

Making a point Dong-jae placed his hand over Si-mok’s cock and squeezed it through the pants. He got a little lightheaded with how quick his blood was rushing through his body when he noticed Si-mok was not completely soft anymore.

„I mean here and without clothes in the way.“

Dong-jae opened Si-mok’s pants, still holding his gaze, and slipped his hand inside, following the outline of his cock with his fingertips, still one layer of fabric in between. Si-mok gasped and driven by a sudden urge Dong-jae moved lower.

„Can I use my mouth too?“

He leaned down, tilting his head and rubbing his lips along Si-mok’s cock over the fabric. Si-mok’s cock was twitching when he licked it through the fabric. When Si-mok closed his eyes and lay his head back, Dong-jae quickly pulled his underwear and pants down.  
He wrapped his hand around Si-mok’s cock and rubbed his thumb along the underside, taking the sight in. He brushed his cheek along it, inhaling Si-mok’s scent that made him dizzy with want.  
Turning his head he traced his lips up Si-mok’s cock and darted his tongue out when he reached his tip, carefully tasting him.

Needing more he wrapped his lips around him and took half of it into his mouth, his hand still around the base. He pressed his hips against the couch and moaned when he felt Si-mok’s getting harder in his mouth.  
He hollowed his cheeks sucked on it, trying to get some precum. Dong-jae took his time, twirling his tongue around it while he used his hand to jerk the lower part of his cock a bit. Releasing him out of his mouth he licked up from the base to the tip. 

Leaning up on his free arm he smirked at Si-mok while he jerked him with his hand.

„Is that okay?“

„Okay.“  
Si-mok only breathed and if that was not a sight Dong-jae could get used to. 

Wanting to get Si-mok to make some more sounds, he wrapped his lips around him again with every bob of his head he took more of him into his mouth. He stopped when he felt Si-mok’s cock against the back of his throat, gazing up at him, and then he swallowed him down to the base.

Si-mok escaped a sound, Dong-jae had never heard from him before and his hand in his hair, holding him down. It was not forceful and Dong-jae could easily move away but he stayed until his head got light from the lack of air.

Sucking only on the tip he breathed through his nose, trying to calm down. When Si-mok thrust his hip up, Dong-jae took him into his mouth again, fully, and swallowed around him, finally eliciting a moan. 

His own cock was rock hard, in need of attention and Dong-jae slipped his hand into his pants and started jerking it. He moaned around Si-mok’s cock with the relief of being touched and held the other’s hips down with his free hand half-heartedly.

Si-mok’s hips were still able to rock into his mouth, purely driven by instinct and Dong-jae let him, only stopped him from shoving them up too far.

Dong-jae could taste more and more precum and liking the taste he swallowed it down hungrily. Si-mok’s hand was tightening on his hair, pulling on it and he wondered how long he would still last. 

The need to let his cock feel some more than his own hand made Dong-jae stop. He released Si-mok’s cock out of his mouth and kissed the tip again.  
Si-mok looked at him panting when he sat up on his knees, opened his pants, and pulled them down.

Dong-jae loved the sight of him being flushed and breathing unsteadily so much, he brushed his hands up his stomach and chest and lay down on top of him, catching his lips with his.  
Si-mok’s hands wrapped around his waist, holding him down. Dong-jae moaned when one of his hands found his butt and squeezed it while Si-mok’s hips met his, their cocks brushing against each other.

Both were moaning while they rubbed their cocks against each other. Dong-jae kept kissing Si-mok but when he felt the other pulsate he leaned back, wanting to see his face when he came.

Si-mok’s finger dug into his skin, pressing him down hard enough to stop him from moving, Dong-jae listened to the others gasp, took in the expression on his face that looked like a mix of surprise and pure bliss.

Dong-jae gave him a few moments to steady his breath and rolled a little to the side to gather the cum on both their stomachs. Si-mok watched him, still panting and Dong-jae showed him his cum covered palm and wrapped it around his own cock, using Si-mok’s cum as lube.  
Alone the thought made him twitch in his hand and rock his hips forward.

He jerked himself hard and quick, eyes not leaving Si-mok’s face, only a few strokes later he came. Dong-jae buried his face against Si-mok’s neck and muffled his cry against his skin, while he kept jerking himself until he got too sensitive. He let go and shuddered when he sank heavily on Si-mok and his soft cock touched the others.

Blindly he reached for the tissue standing somewhere on the couch table and cleaned off his hand before wrapping it around Si-mok.

„That was some good stress relief, don’t you think? I’m so relaxed I could fall asleep.“

Dong-jae mumbled and felt his lids go heavy.

If Si-mok said anything he did not hear it, the events of the last days and sleepless nights finally taking their toll on him.

-+-+-+-

Dong-jae woke up on his couch, a blanket draped over him, and wondered about his strange dream.  
He turned on his back and blinked his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. The stress of the last days must have made his imagination go crazy.

„As if Si-mok…“

Surprisingly feeling more relaxed than the last mornings, Dong-jae got up. Not even wondering about his open jeans, and shuffled to the bathroom.

When he was dressed and ready to go he picked up his phone that had been lying in the bedroom, and saw that he got a message from Si-mok.  
Opening it he almost dropped his phone.

„This will not affect the investigation about you.“


End file.
